Roommate Agreement
by LadyGuilt
Summary: When her plan to move on her own backfires, CeCe is force to accept Logan is not only back on her life but is her new roommate. With their relationship as mess up as ever, can they two of them put their pride aside long enough to prove they can handle the responsibility of living on their own?


**AN**: This story has not been beta-read. English is not my first language, so I apologize for all mistakes on spell and grammar.

**Warning:** Mature content. Strong Language.

**Disclaimer: **No money or other form or compensation was obtained on the making and distribution of this fanfiction. I'm in no way, shape or form, associated with Disney Channel, It's a Laugh Production, or the actors who portrayed the characters. Characters, places and situation are completely fictitious and any similarity with real life is purely coincidental.

* * *

**The Roommate Agreement**

"Well?" Prompted Georgia, looking at the kids expectantly.

"I … ahh. Not sure what to say, to be honest." Said Logan, looking between his father's nervous face and Georgia's panic filled smile.

"I know this comes as a surprise for you." Jeremy grimaced, and rephrased that. "For all of you."

"But it was an even bigger surprise for us!" added Georgia, excitement coloring her tone in a failed attempt to lift the mood.

"Not helping, Mom." said Flynn in a deadpanned tone.

Georgia scowled at her youngest son, but decided to ignore that for the moment. "CeCe, don't you have something to say?" She asked, looking worriedly at her daughter who had been surprisingly quiet after their announcement.

"CeCe?" called Jeremy, worried at the redhead's continued silence and her blank face.

Brows pull together in a frown, Flynn stood up from the couch and went to stand besides CeCe. He called her name softly, and when she ignore him as well, poked her on the ribs. "I think you guys broke her."

"We did not!" Cried Georgia, but she didn't sound convinced. "Shake her a little Flynn." She suggested, before sharing a look with Jeremy.

"Oh, please let me." Jumping from his own seat, Logan was standing before CeCe in no time. Relishing the moment probably more than he should, he wrap his hands around the teen's shoulder and shook her. "Earth to CeCe."

Whether it was the shaking or his words, CeCe blinked several times, before pushing Logan away and turning towards her mother. "Are you two insane? Why would you do something like that to me? Do you have any idea what this mean for me? Why? WHY, do you hate me?"

Jeremy frowned at her outburst, but Georgia left out a relieved sighed. "This is not about you, CeCe." She chided her child sternly.

With a snort, Logan sat down once more. "Only you would make all of this about yourself."

With an exasperated cried, she took one of the cushions from the couch and threw it at the brunet boy, her eyes alive with fire. "No one asked for your opinion, _Little Scooter_."

"Stop calling me that!" Throwing the cushion back at her, he hissed. "_Sissy_."

"Will the two of you, just stop!" At Flynn's shout, but CeCe's and Logan's mouth snapped shut. Embarrassment coloring their cheeks, they did as the younger boy told them. "Now," he continued, this time directing his attention towards the adults in the room. "How does this even happened?"

Blushing as red as CeCe's hair, Georgia gaped at her son for a moment, before replying. "Well, you see when a man and a woman like each other.."

"Not that," he cried, indignation clinging to his tone. "I don't need The Talk." Rollings his eyes, he wondered what he did to get stuck in such situations. "Last we knew you two didn't want to get married. We haven't seen you two together since, nor have you mentioned a word about Jeremy, mom. Now out of nowhere you get us all together and said you are having a baby?"

Both Logan and CeCe looked at their respective parent for the explanation. "Well?" Prompted Logan.

"It's a complicated story," said Jeremy, but he took Georgia's hand between his, on a show of unity.

"Mom?" Hugging the cushion Logan threw at her, CeCe waited for her mother to reply.

"Jeremy and I have been talking since last summer. He sent me a message on Facebook, commenting on the trip we took to France. And we have been talking every since."

"Yeah." Injected Logan, "As far as I know, no one has ever gotten pregnant through facebook."

"Watch your tongue, Logan."

Because it was the first time CeCe had heard Jeremy scolding his son, she hid a snicker. But curiosity won over glee, and though it burn her, she backed him up. "Logan is right. Out with the rest, Missy. Mom." She rephrased the last bit as her mother glared at her.

"We've been going out on the last few months. We just didn't want to tell you guys just yet. I know how hard it was for you the last time." She squeezed Jeremy's hand as she pleaded for understanding. "You guys were great back when Jeremy and I were first engaged. And I don't regret not marrying him then, but I know how difficult it was for the three of you to adjust to the fact that we wouldn't be a family after all."

CeCe had to bite her tongue to stop herself from contradicting her mother. She had been ridiculously happy about the fact that she wouldn't be Logan's step sister. Of course, there was Flynn to consider. He had been disappointed when the wedding didn't come to happen. Even though he had been the one who stopped it. CeCe knew he had been looking forward to having Logan as his official step brother, perhaps even more than having Jeremy as his step father.

"Can you guys just be happy for us?" Asked Jeremy after several minutes of silence. "Logan?" He looked pleadingly towards his son's direction. If there was one approval he needed, it was Logan's.

"Look, this is a shock, of course." said the teen, looking between the two adults. "But I'm happy. You know I always wanted siblings and, now I will have them. And Georgia," He smiled charmingly at her, and the blonde woman knew then that the boy was trouble. "I've always liked you. I think of you as a mother."

"Thank you, Logan. That means the world to me." She let go of Jeremy's hand and went towards his son, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Back when she and Jeremy had been on the mindset of becoming a family, she hadn't gotten much time to bond with Logan, but she always had a soft spot for him. "Thank you," she repeat, kissing his cheek softly, causing him to blush. "What about you, CeCe?" She asked her daughter as she let go of Logan. She didn't know what to expect from her.

"Mom, I.." she trailed off, not sure what to say to her mother. Heck, she wasn't even sure she understood everything that was happening at the moment. "I just want you to be happy." she said finally, knowing that at least, that was a safe answer. "A baby is going to change everything, and I'm freaking out, and I'm not even the one who is pregnant, but I know one thing: You are the best mother in the world and that baby is lucky to have you."

"Oh CeCe." Furiously blinking her tears away, Georgia hugged CeCe tightly. "I love you, baby." She murmured in CeCe's ear.

"I love you, too, mom." CeCe whispered back, before letting go of her mother.

"What's going to happen now?" Asked Flynn, once CeCe and his mother broke apart. His face was still pale, his eyes were shining with uncertainty. "Are you guys going to get married? Are the two of you going to move here?"

Jeremy came closer to them, shaking his head quickly. "Your mother and I are not going to get married. Maybe in the future, we will, but we are not ready for that now anymore than we were last time." Because he saw CeCe's outrage expression, he continued quickly. "But, we are going to raise our child together. Logan, and I," he paused then, not sure how the next part would be welcome. "And you three, will be living together."

"You are moving here?" Cried CeCe in horror, her gaze finding Logan's.

"No." Said Georgia quickly. "This apartment might be big, but it's not big enough for the six of us. Even if Logan and Flynn were to share a room, there is still no space for a new baby."

Frowning, Logan stood back from the group. He wasn't sure he liked were the conversation was heading. "They can't move with us. We have a two bedroom apartment. Half of our stuff is in our storage space because we don't have enough room as it is."

"True." agreed Jeremy, "Which is why, starting tomorrow, Georgia and I will be house hunting. We are all going to be moving to a new house."

* * *

"But. But. But. But. You can't move." Cried Rocky, starring at her best friend in horror. Her hands coming quickly to wrap around the redhead's. "It's too soon. I'm not ready. You can't move."

Eyes mirroring the same horror that were on Rocky's, CeCe looked at her companion, lower lip quivering in agony. "This is a disaster. I can't move." She said leaning over the table, "I'm not ready." She repeated the same words her friend just said, clinging to her hands.

"For the love of god, this is not a telenovela!" cried Ty, looking at the two girls in both admiration and annoyance. "Nor a tragedy."

"CeCe is _moving_!" Rocky stressed the word, not sure her brother quite understood what was happening yet.

"To a new house, not another country." The dry tone didn't came from Ty, but Tinka's voice. She didn't even tried to hide her disgusted at the teen's dramatics. "And she still will be on _Shake It Up, Chicago_. And School."

"It's not the same!" Said CeCe indignantly. Didn't they understood that her moving would change everything? Life as they knew it was over.

"She is not going to be downstairs anymore." said Rocky, turning her gaze away from her brother and settling once more on CeCe. "I won't be able to see you whenever I need to or want to. We won't be able to walk to school together. Or after. I'll have to take the bus." Words failing, the last word was barely a whisper.

CeCe shook her head, "I can't move. There has to be something we can do. Rocky!"

The brunet nodded quickly. "It can't end this way!"

Rolling his eyes at the two of them, Ty stood up from the chair. "I give up. I think they enjoy the dramatics too much. Want to get another table, Tinka?"

Not needing to be asked twice, the blonde took her purse and left with Ty, their exit going unnoticed by the dancers as they whisper rapidly back and forth about how much fate hated them.

"I can't believe this is happening." Said CeCe, before taking a long sip from her lemonade. She hadn't really realize the implications of moving into a new house, until Rocky pointed out that not only would she be living with Logan 24/7 but they wouldn't be on the same building anymore. "We haven't been apart for more than three weeks in.." she paused, trying to think back.

"That would be never." Deadpanned Rocky. Part of her knew that she and CeCe were blowing things out of proportion. Intellectually, she had known that it would came a time when she and CeCe would part ways. But she always thought that would be when she left for Harvard and CeCe left.. Well, she liked to think that CeCe would end up marrying a prince that would take care of her friend when she wasn't there to take her of CeCe herself. But this was quite different. One, it came a year and a half too early and two, she wasn't ready. _They_ weren't ready yet. "CeCe, we haven't been apart more than three weeks since we were five years old. Even when each one has to go in family vacation, the other is tagging along."

"We can do this." Said CeCe, trying to sound confident. "We still will be seeing each other daily. I mean we have the show and that thing with all the classes."

"You mean school?"

"If you must use such harsh words, then yes. I mean school."

Rocky sighed, and leaned forward, her hands cradling her face. "It's not going to be the same." Technically, Rocky and CeCe didn't live together. But the fact that Rocky lived one flight up from CeCe's apartment, that they each had access to each other no matter the time of day or night, and at least three times a week sleep in each others houses meant that by all intents and purpose they had been living together. Once CeCe moved that familiarity would be gone. She couldn't go to CeCe's whenever she wanted to, or need to. "I don't want you to move." she said softly, hating the entire situation.

"I'm happy for my mom. I am, and I'm happy I'm going to have a new baby brother or sister, but I just wish I didn't have to move."

Rocky stare at her friend for a moment before a wide smile covered her face. "CeCe, that is! Your mom is the one having the baby. She is the one who has to move, not you."

Frowning, CeCe pushed a cube of ice with the straw around the half empty glass. "I know, but what I'm supposed to do, stay on the apartment without her? Live on my own?" She paused, her mind processing the words she just said. "Live on my own." she said, more a statement this time. "I can live on my own. I mean, your parents are just one flight up. And I'm a mature, working woman. I can live alone!" She grinned, hoped filling her heart.

But Rocky just blew out a breath, seemingly deflating. "I knew it was a bad idea when I thought it, and it sounds worse coming from you."

"No, no. It's brilliant! I can stay on the apartment, mom and Jeremy would have one less thing to worry about."

"CeCe, your mother doesn't let you watch Flynn on your own, how is she going to let you live on an apartment without adult supervision?" She tried to reasoned with her friend.

"Oh, but she will. You just wait." Happy now that she had a solution in sight, she called Deuce. "I'm feeling like pizza. Want to split a large one?"

Rocky just looked as CeCe practically bounced on her seat, dread filling her quickly. "What have I done?" she whispered to herself, knowing that nothing good would come from the whole thing. And it was all her fault.

* * *

Rocky debated once more the pros and cons of her plan, as she stood in front of _Bob's Kabob_. She hadn't seen Logan since the day she broke up with him, and that has been far from an amicable break up. Thinking back now, she could only grimaced at what they had called a relationship. She and Logan had been a bad idea. She had known that for the beginning but she had let her hormones get the better of her. The fact that he never called or text her after the badminton match, spoke volumes about how much -or rather little- it had meant to him. The fact that she had a new crush in less than two months, spoke clearly about her feelings.

That she had risked her friendship with CeCe for a crush, was something that caused her continued shame. But her friend hadn't let her down. And if anything, their relationship was better now because of Logan. Something, she was sure, would not settle well with the skater boy.

If she had another option, she would have never found herself standing like she was, in front of his job, about to go inside and beg for his help. Chances were that he would laugh in her face, tell her that CeCe was her problem and was not going to help. But even with the odds against her, Rocky was aware that he was the last chance he had to stop CeCe from doing something stupid. What was initially a desperate suggestion from her to keep her best friend, was now a half baked _CeCe Jones Plan_. Just thinking about it made her shudder and gave Rocky the push she needed to open the door.

In the months since she had worked there, the small business had not change at all. Tables still crowded the small room, badly dressed teens were trying to fulfill orders, and gain more Kabobs for their hats. She had to admit, now that she no longer needed the paycheck, CeCe had been right about the horrid outfit.

It didn't take Rocky long to spot Logan. He was talking with two of his employes, his face serious. Probably scolding them for some minor offense that he was blowing out of proportion. _Glad to know you are not bitter_, _Blue_. Rocky scolded herself, as she walked towards Logan once she saw the two employees walking rapidly away from him, their faces down. "Hello, Logan."

Eyes widening slightly, Logan gave Rocky a quick once over, before smiling at her. "Hey, Rocky. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wasn't expecting to come." she commented, wondering if his shirt had been quite that tight across the chest when she worked there, or if he had been hitting the gym ever since they broke up. "I actually came looking for you. You think we can talk?"

He looked at his watch, then threw a quick look behind his back, towards the kitchen area. Satisfied everything seemed to be working well, he nodded. "There is a small office at the back." He leaded the way, wondering why would Rocky had come to seek him out. Obviously she wasn't there in an attempt to re kindle their failed romance. At least, he hoped that wasn't the case. Though he didn't considered their relationship a mistake, it certainly wasn't something he wanted to repeat. "What I can do for you, Rocky?" He asked once they were both inside the office. It was small, barely room for a desk and two chairs.

"I know about your father and Georgia." Rocky started, taking a seat and watching Logan carefully as she spoke. "I'm happy for them, of course." She added quickly. "Still, a new baby it's a lot to get used to. And now you guys will be moving in together."

"Go to the point, Rocky." He interrupted her, though he wasn't harsh.

Rocky's lips came together in a pout, though she had to respect his no nonsense attitude. "I need your help. Before you said no, please, let me explain."

"I'm assuming this is about CeCe?" He wasn't as angry with CeCe as he had been, though the idea of living with her wasn't pleasant in the least. The simply matter was, Logan's and CeCe's characters were not compatible.

"I know the last thing you want is to be sharing a house with her. I get that. But, it's not going to be a permanent thing. We have one more year of school then, we'll be going to college. Now, I don't know what your plans are, but you are bright enough to get into Harvard or Yale or whatever college you wish to go. So, you would only need to live with her for a year and a half. Give or take."

Logan frowned, not sure what Rocky was trying to say. "Rocky, you don't have to convince me to move in with CeCe. That's kind of a done deal. My dad and I have to be out of our apartment by the end of the month and he and Georgia had been looking for a place for days now. I'm resigned to the fact that CeCe and I will be sharing a house."

"But she isn't." Rocky said, knowing that she was messing the whole thing up. "Look, CeCe and I have never lived more than thirty seconds away from one another. We were freaking out about her moving away, and I made a suggestion I shouldn't have, now she went crazy with it."

"Pretty sure she was crazy long before all this mess."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't correct him. Her best friend had but a passing friendship with sanity. "Point is, now she is determinate to stay at her old apartment. Even if it's means living alone."

"Wait, she isn't going to move with us? Georgia is never going to fall for that."

Rocky shook her head, briefly wondering if she was the only one who was not underestimating her friend. "You don't know CeCe. When she really wants something, there is no stopping her. She is a force of nature."

Logan snorted, his opinion of CeCe unchanged. "She can't possibly get everything she wants."

"When she really wants to, she does. And what she wants it's to stay where she is."

"Look, even if by some miracle that was to happen, what do you want me to do? And more importantly why would I do anything? It just means I won't be living with her. That's a win for me."

"Because CeCe can't take care of herself. She forgets to do simply things, like pick up a carton of milk, or cookies for Flynn. Or pick up Flynn for school. There is no way she can handle living on her own. She'll either burn down the apartment on her first night, or worse. And believe me, there a plenty of worse things that can happen."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"This is the same girl who kidnapped me, tried to get us to California for an audition and instead send us to Texas, were we had to dance tied to the wings of an old plane." She shivered remembering that particular experience. "Logan, don't underestimate CeCe. She is great, but she is just not ready to handle the responsibility."

"What I am supposed to do?" Logan asked at length. "Why didn't you try your friends for help? They will probably have more luck than me on this."

"Don't you think I didn't try of that already? Ty was supposed to talk her out of it. Do you know what happened? They are, as we speak, trying to convince our mothers to let them move in together." She shook her head in anger, recalling Ty's betrayal. CeCe had sold him a dream of having his own place and how popular that would make him with girls and the dumb boy had fallen on her clutches.

"Wait," he said, thinking the whole thing over. CeCe alone had no chance of convincing Georgia to let her live on her own, but if Ty, who was technically an adult, was on the apartment, and his parents right upstairs, it would calm whatever fears Georgia had enough to allow it to happened. "She can actually pull this off." he said, some awe leaking into his tone despite his best effort.

"You have to convince Mrs Jones, that this is a bad idea. Get your father to say that to her. She can't say no to him. Logan, I love CeCe, but she isn't ready for this."

He nodded, knowing he would probably come to regret that later. "I'll talk with my father and Georgia. I'll point out that this might not be a great idea. But I won't promise anything."

"Thank you," said Rocky, giving Logan an honest smile. "And I promise I will keep CeCe in check. Living with her won't be as bad as you thought."

"Oh don't worry about that." At her frown, he just grinned. "Because I will convince my father and Georgia that it shouldn't be CeCe staying on that apartment, but me."

* * *

"What do you think they call us here for?"

CeCe shrugged as she walked with Rocky down the stairs to Crusty's. She had been working on her mother for the last few days, trying to convince her that the best curse of action was to allow her to remain on the apartment with Ty, while she and Flynn moved to a new place with Jeremy and Logan. Her mother had laughed on her face, but CeCe had been expecting that. Years of working her mother on things she wanted had given her the perfect game plan. The fact that she managed to talked Ty into becoming her roommate had been pure brilliance on her part, and she was sure that between that and the call she had made to her father, the apartment was as good as hers. "She is either going to announce she found a place or that I'm allow to stay in the apartment." She grinned at her best friend, then frown when Rocky didn't returned her gesture. "You still not on board?"

Guilt clawed at Rocky's belly, but she didn't bring up her conversation with Logan. She hated that she went behind Cece's back, - and to Logan of all people- but she still didn't think her friend was ready to be on her own. "I still think it's a bad idea." She slipped her hands inside of her pockets, trying to resist the urge to scratch her skin.

"Well, if you were to be living with Ty and I, then you wouldn't be worried, now would you? It would be Epic."

Rolling her eyes, Rocky made sure to stop that trailed of thought right there. There simply was no way she would voluntary live with both Ty and CeCe and still remain sane. "Thanks, but I'm comfortable living with my parents and saving my money from when I go to college."

"CeCe!"

Hearing her father's voice, she didn't bother to hold back a squeal as she came to the end of the stairs. "Dad!" Running towards him, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, as he picked her up from the ground and spin her around. "What are you doing here? Does mom knows you are here? Does Flynn? So good to see you!" She cling to him, even after he settle her down on the ground once more.

"Yes, your mother and Flynn know. I'm here to see you and your brother." He stepped back, cupping CeCe's chin on his hand. "You looked even more beautiful, CeCe." There was a sad tone on his voice. As if he just noticed that his little girl wasn't a child anymore. "Rocky! Look at you." He hugged his child's best friend. "You two are sure a pretty sight."

"That they are." Said Curtis, coming behind J.J.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Confusion set quickly on Rocky's tone, as she finally took a good look around her. Not only where their fathers there, but their mothers, as well as siblings. Three tables had been pushed together to accommodate the lot of them. "Why are you guys doing here?" She looked at her parents, but dreaded had begun to fill her.

"Seems like a good time to have a family meeting."

"A Blue/Jones family meeting?" Asked CeCe, pulling a chair besides Flynn and sitting down.

"No," said a voice coming from the stairs, almost everyone turned at once to welcome the new comers. "A Blue/Jones/Hunter family meeting." Grinning at everyone, Logan and Jeremy reached the tables. "Hoped you hadn't start without us." As Jeremy did his rounds greeting everyone, Logan pull a chair between CeCe and Ty. There was a smugness on his smile that rubbed CeCe the wrong way, and somehow gave hope to Rocky.

"What's going on?" Trying her best to ignore Logan, CeCe leaned over him to whisper to Ty. But the oldest Blue just shrugged, seemingly as lost as to what was happening as she was. With a sigh, she sat straight on the chair, and tried to calm her nerves.

After several minutes of talking, Deuce showed up to take their order, and that seemed to be the signal the adults were waiting for to actually get to the point.

"I know you guys are wondering why we called you all here." Jeremy started, For some reason he was taking charge of the meeting. "As you are aware, Georgia and I are going to have a child." He paused as a series of congratulations were given. "For the last few days we have been trying to find the perfect place for us to live. Now that we are going to be a happy family of six." Logan and CeCe looked at one another, neither saying a word, but both of them understanding each other perfectly. If they were force to share so close space, they would be less than happy. "After much consideration, we finally find the right place."

"It's a wonderful apartment, not far from the fire station or the police department, which is good for both of us." Said Georgia, excitement plain on her voice, "And it's still on the Flynn's school district, so he won't have to be moved from school." The small boy left a small sighed of relieved that was missed by everyone but CeCe. "Unfortunately, the apartment has only three rooms."

A bright smile covered CeCe's face as she could see where it was heading. Sending a triumphant smile at Ty's she turned back to listen to the rest of the speech.

"That's of course, two rooms less than what we need." said Jeremy, picking up from Georgia and in a fluid motion. "And we would have turn it down, even if it's the place of our dreams, if we hadn't been approached with the perfect solution."

"But, before we get to that." Said J.J. Leaning slightly forwards, finding both of his children with his gaze. "I want you both to know, that if any of you wants to move with me to Florida, now or at any time, you are more than welcome."

CeCe and Flynn looked at one another. Pleasant as it was the thought of living with their father, neither one of them wanted to leave Chicago. Their friends, family, their lives was there. "Thanks, Dad, but we can't move. This is home." said Flynn.

J.J, didn't looks disappointed, he had expected that as their answer, but he wanted both of his children to know that the doors of his house was and always would be open.

"CeCe and Ty came to us with a proposition a few days ago. That they be allowed to take over the apartment once Georgia moves with me." said Jeremy.

"Now, obviously we laughed when we heard that." Said Ty's mother, grinning as she took a glass of coke from Deuce. "But after Ty pointed out that he was old enough to move on his own, it mades us sit down and think about it."

"I don't relish the idea of losing CeCe quite this quickly." Said Georgia, there was a bitter sweet look on her eyes as she looked at her only daughter. "But, she will be eighteen soon enough, and It's not like she is going to be moving to another city."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Asked CeCe grinning widely.

"I'm saying that you and Ty made good arguments about this being a once in a lifetime opportunity." Said Curtis. "A drive test, so to speak, about how you would handle being out in the world alone, while still being close enough for us to help."

"But, I'm afraid that as much merit as the idea has," said Georgia trying her best cop face on the kids. "The bottom line is that we don't think CeCe or Ty are mature enough for the responsibility of being on their own."

Both Ty and CeCe started to speak at once, disappointed coloring their voices as they pleaded with their parents to reconsider. Rocky, feeling herself relaxed for the first time since coming into Crusty's offered no input.

"Hey, we are not done." Said Jeremy, finally commanding the attention of everyone. "Thank you." He said, sending a stern look towards Ty and CeCe. "We were all pretty much in agreement about how it wasn't doable, but then, Logan changed our minds."

"He did what?" Surprise clearly on CeCe's voice, she turned a shocked gaze at the boy besides her.

"He did what?" screamed Rocky, though her voice was as surprise as CeCe's, there was outrage on her face.

"Logan, like Ty and CeCe, thought it would be a good idea to move into the apartment." said Jeremy.

"While Ty and CeCe on their own was laughable, adding Logan into the equation changes thing quite a bit."

"So, you don't trust us, but you trust Logan?" There was no hiding the fact that Ty was offended.

"It wasn't just characters that were taking into consideration when we made the decision, son." Said his father, sending him a look that made him blush. "Now, you and CeCe both work, but between your incomes, you still won't have enough to made rent, utilities and still save money. But, adding a third person with an stable job, responsible and that we trust and like? It was too good to pass up."

"So what you are saying is, we can stay in the apartment only if Logan moves in, too?" Asked CeCe, incredulity plain on her face.

"Yes." said all of their parents at once. "The three of you live together, or none of you get the apartment."

They looked at one another, a conversation going on between the three of them, even without a single word being said. Finally, it was CeCe who turned towards the adults. "I guess the three of us just became roommates."

* * *

**AN(2):** If you made it this far, please **review**. Questions, comments, suggestions, opinions are all welcome. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the story and please do let me know your thoughts on it. Once again, Thank you!


End file.
